El lado oscuro de la luna
by Uyulala
Summary: Una bestia de sangre fría, un príncipe un tanto ingenuo, un pequeño demonio... ésas fueron las impresiones que Haruhi se formó de sus compañeros de piso. La cuestión es simple, ella iba a estudiar, no a perder el tiempo con esos pequeños ricos bastardos, para ella las relaciones están prohibidas, ¿podrá seguir su propio consejo hasta que termine el año? ¿O fallará en el intento?
1. Prólogo

**Hola queridas lectoras, había prometido a una querida lectora que le escribiría un capítulo debido a que mis últimos escritos son cortitos. Bien, sé que dirán que nuevamente traigo una historia sin haber terminado las que ya tengo, pero como últimamente he actualizado me dije que podía hacerlo. Ahora: subo nuevo capítulo de acuerdo a los pedidos que me hacen, por lo cual doy prioridad a los más leídos, por eso no sé cuándo llegue el siguiente episodio de esta historia.**

**Estaba hablando con una amiga acerca de los problemas de rentar departamento, cuarto o casa por la escuela y de allí surgió toda esta idea, espero les agrade mi propuesta. Sin más qué decir, ¡bonita lectura!**

* * *

Observó por milésima vez la dirección dada en el periódico y la que estaba frente a ella, corroborando que no se había equivocado. A pesar de eso se preguntó si acaso los números no estaban mal debido a que el precio pedido en el papel y el pequeño departamento ante el cual estaba parada no correspondían en nada, simplemente se veía demasiado ostentoso para poder ser pagado. Notó entonces que debía tener más de una habitación y que por lo mismo era perfectamente entendible que fuera subarrendada a otros estudiantes como ella. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja y suspiró sabiendo que el siguiente paso a dar era quizás el más grande en su vida.

Haruhi no quiso pensarlo por más tiempo, tocando el timbre de la puerta del apartamento 3A con suavidad, la misma se abrió con un suave _click_ revelando a un azabache con lentes. La castaña notó de inmediato la ropa de marca que usaba así como el costoso reloj en su muñeca, indudablemente se trataba de un niño rico y mimado por lo cual se cuestionó nuevamente si no se había confundido de dirección.

–Perdone, creo que me he equivocado –hizo una reverencia.

–¿Viene por el departamento? –preguntó seriamente.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró confusa.

–El departamento, ¿quiere rentarlo? –señaló el periódico que tenía en la mano derecha.

–Bueno, sí, pero, ¿el precio es correcto? –no creía que los ceros allí estipulados fueran adecuados.

–Sí, ahora, ¿quiere pasar a verlo? Imagino que se trata de una persona seria, ¿no es así? Si después de conocerlo no le interesa no habrá problema alguno.

El chico se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. Haruhi quedó asombrada con apenas la sala de estar, se trataba de un espacio amplio con un cielo raso precioso, los muebles eran modernos en tonos oscuros que contrastaban con el blanco de las paredes e indudablemente eran de diseñador como todo lo que allí se encontraba, incluso el chico que le atendiera parecía salido de un catálogo de modelos. Haruhi entró lentamente, observando con mayor detenimiento el lugar sin mostrar su emoción en su rostro, no quería que el chico le cobrase más si veía cuánto deseaba quedarse allí y no por el lujo presente, sino porque era lo suficientemente amplio para llevar a cabo sus trabajos y al encontrarse tan cerca a su facultad se ahorraría el autobús si caminaba todos los días.

–Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Fujioka Haruhi –le comunicó al adolescente.

–Ootori Kyouya –dijo a su vez.

Sólo en ese momento Haruhi se permitió mirar con un poco más de detenimiento al chico, era realmente apuesto, debía tener cerca de 20 años, de tez muy clara y cuerpo delgado pero en el cual se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Sus cabellos oscuros caían sobre su frente en un peinado moderno pero ordenado, sus ojos oscuros se ocultaban tras unos lentes de marco plateado. Usaba una playera verde con los últimos tres botones abiertos y un pantalón oscuro, un reloj Rolex confirmaba que pertenecía a una familia pudiente. Sin embargo, el chico permaneció serio, como si estuviera cansado de mostrar el apartamento sin hallar un compañero adecuado. Además, debajo de sus ojos podían apreciarse unas marcas oscuras, indudablemente se desvelaba por estudios ya que el trabajo estaba descartado.

–Deje que le muestre el resto del sitio –habló seriamente, comenzando a andar por el lugar esperando le siguiera.

Haruhi fue conducida a la cocina, la cual era mucho más amplia que la que compartía con su padre, además de que todos los electrodomésticos parecían ser los usados en un restaurante cinco estrellas. Las alacenas eran enormes y el refrigerador era tres veces más grande que el suyo, todo parecía ser lo mejor de lo mejor, preguntándose para qué querría alguien tanto lujo en cosas tan sencillas pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo en voz alta. El comedor no se quedó atrás, si bien sólo tenía seis sillas, era de la mejor calidad.

Kyouya la llevó al baño, notando que estaba perfectamente equipado con una ducha y una tina, así como dos lavamanos y un enorme espejo, incluso había un gabinete con todo lo necesario para un baño relajante con espuma, sales, aromas e incienso.

Después le condujo a unas puertas cerradas a las que presentó como los dormitorios, abriendo aquél que sería el suyo. La castaña contempló la cama matrimonial con sábanas en color crema, un amplio ventanal que se iluminaría cada mañana con los primeros rayos del sol, un enorme clóset en el cual cabía el cuarto de su padre, dos burós a ambos lados de la cama y el pequeño candelabro en el centro de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Kyouya había reservado lo mejor para el final, llevándola a una amplia terraza con algunas plantas y un banquillo para pasar una tarde relajante viendo los edificios de Tokio y el parque cercano. Haruhi quedó ensimismada contemplando las azoteas cercanas carentes de vida mientras ese hermoso espacio parecía gritar que se quedara, que rentara en el acto. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba discutir si el precio le convenía o era sólo una treta para atraer a posibles inquilinos, dio media vuelta topándose con la seria mirada del Ootori.

–Veo que le ha gustado.

Bien sabía que sí, era imposible que el lugar no le agradase a alguien, aunque a decir verdad ella prefería los sitios más sencillos. Lo que realmente le hacía querer quedarse era el precio dado en el periódico y su cercanía a su campus, lo demás era bono extra.

–Disculpe, Ootori-san, pero simplemente no puedo creer que el precio pedido sea correcto, este piso vale mínimo cinco veces más –habló sinceramente.

–Así es –le invitó a sentarse en la sala, siendo seguido por la castaña–. Como ha podido ver, posee tres recámaras, es por eso que se renta a más de un inquilino.

–Entonces debería compartir el piso con otra persona aparte de usted, ¿no? –se sentó frente a él.

–Otros dos chicos.

–Pero… –titubeó.

–No hay problema, comparto habitación con un antiguo compañero de instituto. Nuestro _roomate_ se mudó hace poco, por eso decidimos rentar el tercer cuarto. Si le preocupa el hecho de vivir sola con tres hombres puedo asegurarle que ninguno de nosotros intentaría nada indebido, después de todo no nos conviene y el beneficio tampoco nos favorece de sobre manera.

Haruhi no supo si agradecer sus palabras u ofenderse por las mismas, pero le quedó claro que estaba a salvo de cualquier agresión, Kyouya no parecía ser el tipo de chico al que le gustasen los escándalos y definitivamente no permitiría nada de esa índole bajo su mismo techo. Su mente gritaba que aceptara, si cerraba el trato tendría un ahorro muy grande al dividir los precios del gas, la luz, el Internet y el piso entre cuatro personas.

–De acuerdo.

–Muy bien –le enseñó el contrato sobre la mesa, indudablemente a ese chico le gustaba tener todo bajo control–. Puede ver que el trato es muy favorecedor, no se permite música fuerte ni ruidos de ninguna índole después de las once de la noche, la renta se paga el primero de cada mes junto con la luz y el Internet, el cable es opcional pero generalmente todos contribuimos al mismo, están prohibidas las fiestas y de preferencia no traiga muchos amigos, nos gusta la tranquilidad debido a que todos somos estudiantes y tenemos trabajos que entregar, supongo que usted lo entiende. Finalmente: no traiga novios a este sitio, si desea pasar la velada con él puede ir a su departamento o un hotel.

Las últimas palabras casi le dieron ganas de romper el papel enfrente de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía ese chico decir tal cosa cuando apenas le conocía? Haruhi no era ese tipo de personas, acababa de iniciar la carrera de Derecho y estaba demasiado ocupada con la misma y su trabajo de medio tiempo como para salir con alguien, incluso si Mei opinaba lo contrario. Sin embargo, si los otros chicos eran igual de responsables que el sujeto que acababa de conocer no habría problema alguno. Kyouya y ella terminaron de ultimar algunos detalles, siendo informada de los otros aspectos importantes a considerar con respecto a su convivencia y cerrando el trato en el acto.

Haruhi se despidió respetuosamente del azabache y salió de allí, caminó al ascensor para bajar con mayor rapidez mas el mismo se abrió antes de llegar a él, del mismo descendió un chico de cabello naranja realmente guapo que siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear a verla, llegó frente a la puerta de la cual saliera ella y sacó su llave para abrirla. Acababa de conocer a otro de sus compañeros, se preguntó cómo sería el tercero.

A sólo dos días de haber firmado un contrato con el mismo diablo la castaña ya había dejado todo dispuesto. Se despidió de Mei, con la cual había compartido cuarto hasta el momento, mas la distancia y el precio de la renta le habían obligado a buscar un nuevo lugar para quedarse. Su amiga de la infancia le despidió con tristeza mientras prometía darse una vuelta algún día, aunque Haruhi sabía que el mismo tardaría mucho en llegar considerando que debía entregar diversos trabajos. Le dio la nueva dirección a su padre para que no se preocupara y que la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla supiera a dónde ir. Finalmente le informó a un par de compañeras con las cuales solía intercambiar apuntes y hacer algunos trabajos en equipo. Guardó sus pequeñas pertenencias en una sola maleta y caminó a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Nuevamente se quedó parada en la entrada del edificio sin poder creer que viviría allí por sólo la quinta parte del precio incluyendo ya los servicios básicos, jaló su pequeña maleta y entró. El viaje en el ascensor le pareció un poco más lento del habitual debido a los nervios que tenía, las puertas se abrieron anunciando que habían llegado a su destino y Haruhi hubo de repetirse que era cierto, que desde ese momento vivía allí. Tocó el timbre debido a que Kyouya aún no le daba una llave, esperando unos segundos antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse; era ya el atardecer, por lo cual los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas del sitio la deslumbraron ligeramente, el chico que le abrió se encontraba rodeado de un extraño brillo que se complementó con una sonrisa de ensueño.

–Buenas tardes, tú debes ser la nueva compañera, ¿no es así? –preguntó encantadoramente.

Haruhi asintió con la cabeza, ella no era el tipo de chica que se enamoraba a primera vista, nunca se había considerado dentro de esos grupos tan "cursis y ridículos" pero al instante se sintió ligeramente atraída por el apuesto chico frente a ella, tenía el cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente, sus ojos de un ligero tono violeta brillaban al hablar, su nariz era recta y fina, vestía una camiseta azul con algunos detalles en blanco y pantalones grises.

–Lo siento, no me he presentado apropiadamente –se hizo a un lado para que pasara–, mi nombre es Suou Tamaki, seré tu compañero.

–Fujioka, Haruhi –se presentó adecuadamente–, ocuparé la tercera recámara.

–Sí, eso me dijo Kyouya –le sonrió.

–Me alegra ver que ya se conocieron.

Haruhi volteó detrás de sí, topándose con el mismo chico que le atendiera un par de días atrás, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha, pues tenía el cabello mojado, usaba apenas un pantalón y tenía el torso desnudo, sobre los hombros llevaba una toalla, iba descalzo y no parecía especialmente afectado porque la chica le viera a medio vestir. Se acercó a ellos y abrió un cajón del buró de la sala.

–Aquí está tu llave, no la vayas a perder –avisó seriamente.

–¿Crees que podrías ponerte algo más encima, okaa-san? –pidió el rubio con incomodidad– Estás enfrente de una dama.

–¿Okaa-san? –le miró extrañada la chica.

–No veo que a ella le moleste –se colocó los anteojos, los cuales descansaban sobre la mesita frente a ellos–. Estaré en mi habitación, debo entregar una evaluación de riesgos para el martes, no me molesten.

El azabache dio media vuelta, caminando hasta el que la castaña pensó que sería su cuarto, cerrándolo detrás de él. Tamaki suspiró ante la actitud de su mejor amigo, luego volteó a ver a la chica frente a él con una sonrisa.

–Disculpa, su padre es Médico, así que está acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda, pero no te preocupes, en el fondo es buena persona.

–No hay problema, realmente no me incomoda.

–Está bien, deja que te ayude a desempacar.

El rubio tomó su maleta, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera más equipaje con ella, de todas las chicas que conocía la gran mayoría llevaría consigo tres o cuatro y el resto más de eso. Haruhi le siguió hasta el cuarto que anteriormente Kyouya le mostrase cuando fue a ver el departamento, todo estaba igual que aquella vez, excepto que olía ligeramente a menta, al parecer los chicos se habían esmerado por darle una adecuada bienvenida. Tamaki dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama.

–Si necesitas algo más dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro, muchas gracias –hizo una reverencia.

–Te dejaré desempacar, la cena es en una hora, hemos pedido pizza, espero te guste.

–Cla-Claro –no quiso rechazar su ofrecimiento aunque la verdad es que ella prefería la comida casera.

Apenas Tamaki salió Haruhi comenzó a sacar sus cosas con cuidado, colocando en primer lugar una foto de su madre en el buró junto a la cama, luego sacó otra en donde aparecían ella y su padre en su graduación de la preparatoria. Como no tenía mucha ropa rápidamente acomodó sus pantalones y camisetas en el enorme ropero destinado a su uso. Mei se hubiera vuelto loca de la emoción al tener tanto espacio para ella sola, pero a Haruhi sólo le importaba que pudiera realizar sus trabajos en su propio espacio para no molestar al resto de sus compañeros, especialmente al azabache.

A la hora Tamaki fue a verla para avisar que fuera a comer con ellos; no podía decirse que realmente cenaron juntos ya que Kyouya tomó un par de rebanadas y una taza de café negro antes de volver a desaparecer tras las paredes de su cuarto, por lo cual se quedó sola con el rubio pues su misterioso tercer compañero no se había aparecido. Tamaki era muy alegre y fácilmente le contó un poco acerca de ellos, así, supo que el azabache estudiaba Administración de empresas debido a que pensaba algún día estar al frente de los negocios familiares, Tamaki era mitad francés y estaba cursando su segundo año de carrera, el último chico con el cual compartiría el piso se llamaba Hikaru y estudiaba Diseño gráfico, aunque el rubio no sabía mucho de él debido a que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y hablaba poco respecto a su vida.

Haruhi también compartió un poco de su vida. Se había mudado a la capital cuando era pequeña con sus padres, su madre murió cuando tenía ocho por lo cual había aprendido a ser muy independiente, estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad de Tokio y trabajaba a medio tiempo para pagar algunos gastos de su colegiatura.

Después de la cena Tamaki se retiró al mismo cuarto que el de Kyouya, al parecer compartían habitación por lo cual el misterioso tercer compañero tenía la última, en el centro de las otras. Haruhi se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul marina que le quedaba grande para poder trabajar a gusto en su cuarto, se recogió el cabello en una coleta para que los mechones no le estorbasen y comenzó a hacer sus deberes escolares. Era cerca de media noche cuando salió por una taza de café debido a que el sueño comenzaba a afectarla, fue a la cocina a prepararse una bebida muy cargada y de regresó notó que la luz del cuarto de Kyouya y Tamaki todavía estaba encendida pues se veía el brillo bajo la puerta por lo que indudablemente el azabache seguía trabajando al igual que ella.

Continuó con su tarea hasta las dos de la mañana, debía avanzar en las noches debido a que por las tardes trabajaba y no podía disponer de dicho tiempo, desde una hora atrás la otra habitación había quedado en silencio, por lo que Kyouya de seguro ya estaba durmiendo. Haruhi apagó su laptop, bostezó debido al cansancio y se talló los ojos dispuesta a dormir, se puso un pijama ligero de color rosado y entró en la cama. Llevaba media hora dormida cuando de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

Una figura entró tambaleándose suavemente, la habitación estaba sumida en penumbras por lo cual no notó las cosas recién traídas por la chica, se quitó los zapatos con pesadez y arrojó la camisa al otro lado del cuarto sin preocuparse de dónde caía. Se metió en la cama cuando notó que había otra persona a su lado. Haruhi despertó inmediatamente al sentir el tacto del desconocido, iba a gritar debido a la sorpresa cuando sintió las lágrimas escurrir por su espalda, la persona estaba llorando.

–Ka-Kaoru… –le llamó– lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas… perdóname.

Lo siguiente que supo es que el desconocido le abrazaba por la espalda con suavidad.

* * *

**¡Vaya forma de conocerse! ¿No lo creen? El próximo episodio será más largo, lo prometo. También, quiero decirles que ésta será la primera vez que trate de hacer un fic un poco más realista, por lo cual podría llegar a contener alcohol, tabaco, drogas, sexo, violencia y palabras altisonantes, aunque no sé bien en qué medida. De cualquier modo, si esto sucede cambiaré el _rated_ a M para no generar confusiones y avisaré en el capítulo anterior para que sepan dónde buscarlo. Por cierto, no estoy segura del título, así que quizá lo modifique. Perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía, las corrijo en un momento, sólo que me emocioné mientras escribía y no paré.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Ante todo, esa cara es muy fría

**No ha quedado exactamente como me gustaría y la verdad es que tampoco tenía contemplado cambiar el narrador, pero decidí hacerlo en primera persona, por lo que ahora contaré la historia desde el punto de vista de Haruhi, espero les agrade. Admito que utilizaré de vez en cuando la narración del capítulo anterior porque hay cosas que la castaña desconoce y que quiero comunicarles. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, las corrijo en un instante. También paso a dejarles un aviso al final del episodio.**

* * *

Sentí unas manos firmes abrazarme por la espalda, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué clase de pervertido retorcido se encontraba justo atrás de mí? Mis ojos se abrieron más allá de los límites permitidos a los humanos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal debido al miedo que sentía, ¿y si el sujeto ése creía que era la tal Kaoru y me violaba allí mismo? Sentí a mi corazón latir con mayor fuerza que nunca, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, no podía moverme ni un milímetro, estaba completamente petrificada; podía sentir cómo unas gotas de sudor frío comenzaban a resbalar por mi frente pegando mi fleco a mi rostro y cómo mi ritmo cardíaco se elevaba cada vez más y más hasta límites insospechados. Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico, el desconocido se quedó dormido minutos después; noté claramente su respiración en mi cuello y cómo se tranquilizaba hasta alcanzar un ritmo acompasado, aprovechando ese momento para intentar zafarme de su agarre, mas los brazos masculinos sólo me asieron con mayor fuerza.

La luna salió detrás de las nubes en ese instante, iluminando la habitación en penumbras debido a que no había corrido las cortinas; esperé un poco más hasta calcular que ya habían pasado otros 15 minutos desde mi primer intento fallido, moviéndome con cuidado, logrando soltar los dedos que me mantenían prisionera. Con suavidad salí de entre las sábanas, deslizándome lo más lentamente posible, casi cortando mi respiración. Finalmente me vi libre de mi captor, girando detrás de mí para ver qué clase de pervertido era el chico.

La habitación estaba inundada en tonalidades azules producto de los rayos de luna llena, a la luz de los mismos pude contemplar a un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, sus ojos estaba cerrados con fuerza y en el borde de los mismos se distinguían unas lágrimas secas, su respiración era regular con algunos suspiros pesados de vez en cuando, sus cabellos caían sobre su frente dándole un aire de cachorro abandonado, de no ser por esto último le habría sacado rudamente de mi cama al tiempo que despertaba al resto de mis compañeros. No pudiendo hacerlo debido a un pequeño instinto de compasión decidí tomar una almohada y una sábana del ropero y marchar con las mismas a la sala dispuesta a recuperar un poco del sueño perdido.

–Ejem…

El carraspeo de Kyouya me despertó a las seis de la mañana, aun cuando sintiera que apenas había colocado la cabeza en la almohada; abrí los ojos con dificultad debido a los rayos matinales que me dieron de lleno en el rostro, llevando el dorso de mi mano frente al mismo para tratar de taparlos. Fue así como noté el seño fruncido del azabache, los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y los ojos clavados cual agujas de hielo, me enderecé rápidamente sintiendo que estaba en serios problemas por el simple hecho de despertar donde estaba.

–Buenos días –dijo seriamente–, ¿puedo saber por qué el sofá es más cómodo que la cama tamaño matrimonial de su recámara?

–No ha sido decisión mía –me enfadé ante esta acusación–, el pervertido de su compañero ha llegado en la madrugada y se ha metido en mi cuarto, puede imaginar que no ha sido una correcta bienvenida. He estado tentada a despertarlos gritando pero tengo escuela en unas horas y preferí descansar que agrandar el problema.

–¿Ha dicho usted que Hikaru entró a su recámara? –su tono de voz no cambió, por lo que no supe si estaba molesto o simplemente le daba igual.

–No sólo eso, se metió en mi cama… ahora entiendo por qué el precio era tan bajo –me paré del sofá al tiempo que recogía la almohada y sábana que había llevado conmigo–. Si debo soportar ese comportamiento todas las noches creo que lo mejor sería buscar otro departamento.

–¿Hizo qué? –ignoró mi último comentario.

–Ya le dije: llegó tomado y se metió en mi cama llamando a una tal Kaoru. Ootori-san, no dudo de usted, pero realmente desearía evitar ese tipo de presentaciones.

–Me encargaré de ello.

–Gracias.

Llevé lo tomado la noche anterior para colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar. En mi cuarto el mismo chico se encontraba durmiendo todavía, ahora sí pude apreciar que tenía el cabello de color negro como la noche y rasgos finos pero masculinos, guardé con rapidez las cosas al tiempo que sacaba lo necesario para meterme a duchar, así como mi pequeño portafolio con los trabajos y demás materiales para mi clase; esperaba que Kyouya se encargase de todo para cuando regresara, odiaría tener que lidiar con dicho problema.

**oOo**

_«Me alegra saber que has conseguido apartamento tan pronto, ¡y a un precio tan bajo! Otou-san está muy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña Haruhi, dentro de poco verás cumplido tu sueño. No creo poder ir a visitarte pronto, el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupado estos días, aunque creo que es lo mejor para evitar pensar todo el tiempo en ti, te extrañé desde el momento que cruzaste el marco de la puerta, queriendo retenerte por siempre a mi lado. Sé que eso no es posible y que Kotoko se enfadaría si lo hiciera… de cualquier forma iré para tu cumpleaños, seguro que nos divertimos tanto o más que los años pasados. Por favor, no se te olvide escribirme o llamarme de vez en cuando._

_Otou-san»_

Releí el mensaje de texto que papá enviase esa mañana. No sabía cuánto se había gastado en el mismo, ¿acaso no era más fácil que escribiese un WhatsApp? O incluso que llamara, sin embargo, mi padre no entiende mucho de tecnología, razón por la cual prefería un teléfono sencillo a los últimos modelos del mercado. Suspiré mientras recordaba que éste sería mi primer cumpleaños lejos de casa, lo cual me dio un poco de añoranza, los años pasados papá y yo visitábamos la tumba de mi madre mientras le contaba lo más importante que nos ocurriera en los doce meses previos. Me sentí mal por mi padre, era la primera vez que estaría completamente solo, a pesar de que el trabajo le mantenía distraído y de que algunos de sus buenos amigos le invitasen a divertirse por las noches, sabía que le dolería entrar en el pequeño departamento y verlo vacío. Quizás era egoísta de mi parte, pues en esta ocasión, aunque estaba segura de que mi padre me llevaría de compras ese día y luego a comer, yo sólo quería relajarme un poco mientras veía una película romántica en pijama y comía un bote enorme de helado de fresa.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso al departamento pensando qué hacer para la cena cuando me topé con Tamaki, el chico parecía estar también de regreso, llevaba consigo unas carpetas de colores y un pequeño portafolio, seguramente la tarea del día.

–Buenas tardes –dijo el rubio.

–Buenas tardes, Suou-san –saludé respetuosamente, realmente era un chico encantador.

–¿Ya a descansar?

–No del todo.

Tamaki pareció reparar por primera vez en la gran bolsa de compras que llevase conmigo, ofreciéndose inmediatamente a cargar con la misma, no pude evitar compararle con el resto de mis compañeros de piso, notando la gran diferencia que existía entre ellos, indudablemente él era el más agradable de los tres. Subimos juntos el elevador, llegando pronto a nuestro departamento. Como los brazos del rubio estaban ocupados me ofrecí a abrir.

Noté que en la sala se encontraba Kyouya con el misterioso tercer inquilino, el cual lucía realmente molesto; Tamaki sintió de inmediato que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, por lo cual dejó las cosas en el suelo sin preocuparse mucho por ello.

–Es idóneo ver que regresan juntos –habló Kyouya–, eso nos ahorrará mucho tiempo. Por favor, siéntense.

Ambos obedecimos, el rubio se sentó a la izquierda del sofá, quedando de frente a los tres chicos, haciéndome sentir de pronto víctima de su escrutinio, ¿de qué iba todo esto? Realmente me parecía un poco extraño, aunque me imaginaba un poco el por qué el otro chico estaba enfadado, antes de poder continuar con mis conjeturas Kyouya tomó la palabra.

–Mucho me temo que nuestras presentaciones no hayan sido las adecuadas, generando malas impresiones en usted. Por eso mismo aprovecharemos este pequeño espacio de tiempo para introducirnos como se debe –Kyouya hizo una pausa, Hikaru bufó ante esto–. Iniciaré yo: me llamo Ootori Kyouya y soy el más joven de cuatro hermanos, dos hombres y una mujer, estudio mi segundo año de Administración de empresas en la Universidad de Tokio.

Después de esas breves palabras (que a decir verdad no me decían mucho… mejor dicho, nada) Kyouya quedó mudo, supe allí que no hablaría más sobre su vida personal aun si alguien se lo pidiese encarecidamente. Viendo Tamaki que no interrumpía nada se atrevió a hablar.

–Soy Suou Tamaki. Como ya te dije ayer, Haruhi, soy hijo único, estudio mi segundo año de Psicología en la misma Universidad. Tengo 19 años. Soy mitad francés por parte de mi madre, mis padres se conocieron en un viaje que realizó mi padre a París cuando tenía mi edad, tengo una perrita Golden Retriver llamada Antoinette, toco el piano, mi color favorito es el dorado, amo la comida francesa, entre mis pasatiempos está hacer turismo y escuchar a Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi y Bach.

De no ser por el suave carraspeo de Kyouya, Tamaki podría haber realizado una perfecta autobiografía, callándose al notar que el de lentes no estaba muy complacido con que se extendiera. Fue el turno de Hikaru de presentarse, el chico parecía reacio a ello, mas bastó sólo una fría mirada del Ootori para entender que no tenía escapatoria, incluso si se paraba en ese instante y salía dando un portazo.

–Hitachiin, Hikaru. Primer año de Diseño gráfico.

Esperé por algo más, pero el chico quedó mudo, a decir verdad eso ya lo sabía por Tamaki, así que la información presentada eran simples palabras al aire para mí, sin embargo no estaba particularmente interesada en la vida del sujeto frente a mis ojos, por lo que tampoco me afectó de sobremanera el que no se abriera conmigo. Como Tamaki me miró con ojos de cachorro esperando por mi presentación supe que era mi turno.

–Mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, estudio el Primer año de Derecho en la Universidad de Tokio, soy hija única, tengo 19 años.

Kyouya clavó nuevamente sus gélidos ojos en el chico sentado a su izquierda, Hikaru fingió que no era consciente de esto, pasándose una mano por las hebras rebeldes de sus cabellos mientras miraba al techo con desinterés.

–Yo… lamento haberte ofendido.

Luego de eso se enderezó del asiento y salió de allí como quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Kyouya le imitó con la diferencia de ir a su cuarto a continuar con sus estudios, nuevamente éramos sólo Tamaki y yo, el rubio disculpó a sus compañeros mientras pretextaba infantilmente que la Universidad les mantenía muy ocupados. Fingí creerle más por respeto que por otra cosa, recogiendo las cosas del suelo mientras me ofrecía a cocinar para él, a pesar de que era muy amable no creía poder comer pizza todos los días. Fui a la cocina y saqué lo necesario para hacer un poco de yakisoba, era realmente rápido de preparar por lo que no me tomaría mucho cocinarlo ya que debía ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una hora.

Tamaki ofreció ayudarme con la comida, como no tenía grandes conocimientos culinarios le puse a picar las verduras del acompañamiento. El yakisoba no tardó mucho en estar listo, sirviéndonos a ambos y comiendo con tranquilidad, Tamaki pidió una disculpa por el comportamiento de Hikaru a pesar de que él no tenía culpa alguna en lo sucedido. Después de dejar recogido todo, lo cual no fue difícil debido a que no habíamos ensuciado en demasía, tomé mi pequeño bolso marrón donde guardaba las cosas indispensables para cada vez que salía y marché rumbo al trabajo.

No tuve que caminar mucho, uno de los mayores beneficios del apartamento y el motivo principal por el cual lo eligiera era su cercanía con mi trabajo y escuela. Llegué en apenas un par de minutos a la cafetería _Sakura kiss_, la cual era un gran sitio de reunión de adolescentes y algunos poetas, a pesar del título tan meloso. La paga era buena, el horario a medio tiempo y los clientes muy tranquilos, por lo cual me resultaba perfecto. Fui a la parte trasera a colocarme el uniforme, tomándolo de mi casillero marcado con el número 14, el mismo consistía en un simple vestido amarillo y un delantal blanco.

Mi horario empezó tranquilo, apenas algunos clientes que iban y venían detrás de otros, buenas propinas debido al trato cordial que les daba y un ambiente laboral agradable. En una de tantas vueltas que di a la cocina me topé con mi compañera Nakao.

–Fujioka-chan, esta noche no te salvas, lo has pospuesto miles de veces antes, pero finalmente hoy no tienes escapatoria –me sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Disculpa? –le miré confundida, no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

–Me dijiste que el 18 estabas libre, que vendrías conmigo y los chicos a tomar unos tragos.

Recordé vagamente cómo prometía ello sólo para que dejara de insistir, además de que tenía cierto remordimiento por ser la quinta vez en la semana que la rechazaba. Sabía que sería muy grosero volver a negarme y, puesto que ella siempre era amable conmigo, acepté su ofrecimiento. Nakao lanzó un pequeño grito de felicidad al ver que su tenacidad finalmente había brindado frutos, corriendo a avisarle al cocinero que esta noche los cuatro saldríamos a despejarnos.

–Así que finalmente el tomatito te convenció.

Giré detrás de mí topándome con Jiro, el tercer mesero del Café, tenía largo cabello negro azabache, llevándole a los hombros, en su oreja izquierda había un pircing, hasta donde sabía era el baterista de una banda, por lo cual me extrañaba mucho que trabajase en un sitio como éste de no ser porque sus tíos eran los dueños. Jiro llamaba _tomatito_ a Nakao porque su cabello era de un rojo brillante debido a que se lo teñía, aunque ellos siempre estuvieran peleando yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él aun cuando no lo reconociera, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

–No creo que sea malo salir de vez en cuando –mentí.

En realidad prefería regresar a mi casa a continuar con mis deberes en el poco tiempo que tenía disponible, sin embargo no podía negarme en esta ocasión. Jiro sonrió al comprobar que verdaderamente iría con ellos, afortunadamente era fin de semana, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparme de la escuela al día siguiente. Cuando finalmente fue la hora de cerrar Jiro se encargó de recoger todo y limpiar mientras que Nakao me llevaba con ella a los casilleros traseros en donde guardaba un poco de ropa extra para casos de emergencia.

–No quiero que huyas –me dijo mientras sacaba un par de prendas–, tampoco que pongas de pretexto que no estás vestida apropiadamente, por eso mismo te prestaré un par de cosas.

Nakao me mostró una falda gris plisada y camiseta color naranja sin mangas con un estampado de tenis, así como unas botas café forradas. Sin dar tiempo a réplica alguna me recogió el cabello en una trenza de lado dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre el rostro y maquilló suavemente con apenas algo de rubor y brillo. Colocó un pequeño espejo frente a mí para que lograse apreciar su obra.

–¿Qué te parece? –me miró entusiasmada.

–¿Era necesario esto? –le pregunté desanimada.

–Tus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de hombre no serían mi primera opción –me sacó la lengua mientras guardaba su estuche de maquillaje–, además combina con tu bolso, así que no tendrás que dejarlo.

Nakao terminó de arreglarse y salimos por la puerta trasera del establecimiento en donde nos topamos con Jiro y Nozomi, el cocinero del Café, un rubio calmado y serio que a pesar de todo parecía volverse mucho más desinhibido cuando tomaba un trago. Mi amiga sugirió ir al _Gato Negro_, un antro de moda donde el ambiente no era tan pesado considerando que yo era más tranquila que el resto, así lo hicimos. El lugar no me pareció del todo desagradable, los meseros eran amables, la música no estaba tan fuerte y los tragos eran muy buenos. Estábamos en una mesa del fondo charlando un poco para desestresarnos cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño, me disculpé un momento, parándome de inmediato y caminando en dirección a los sanitarios.

El sitio donde quedaban se hallaba del mismo lado que los privados, de uno de ellos salieron dos chicos, los cuales discutían enérgicamente. Ella era hermosa, de largo cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes hechizantes, aunque usaba mucho maquillaje para mi gusto, al parecer perseguía al chico, el cual tenía el cabello oscuro, grande fue mi asombro al reconocer en él a Hikaru, mi compañero de piso.

–¿Es todo? ¿Simplemente me botas? –preguntó realmente aireada.

–No puedo terminar algo que nunca existió, te lo he dicho ya –respondió a su vez, tratando de salir del sitio.

–¡Idiota! ¡Nadie me hace eso!

La chica le tomó del brazo izquierdo, tirando de él con fuerza logrando que voltease a verla, sus ojos estaban acuosos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, aunque creo que debido a orgullo propio herido y no por tristeza. Hikaru permaneció inmutable, mirándole fríamente, incluso más que la mirada que percibiera de Kyouya hace algunas horas. Por un momento la desconocida pareció flaquear, mas luego se irguió lo más que pudo sobre sí misma.

–Si sales por esa puerta te arrepentirás.

Hikaru salió de allí sin voltear a verme, casi chocando conmigo sin reparar realmente en mi presencia, indudablemente estaba molesto. La rubia golpeó con fuerza el piso con sus tacones para después dar media vuelta y regresar al sitio de donde saliera con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo. Con todo ese drama ni siquiera me acordé del verdadero motivo por el cual me había levantado, entrando finalmente en el baño de mujeres.

Regresé a mi mesa poco después, aunque no podía evitar sentirme curiosa ante la escena suscitada. Nakao se encontró con una amiga en el antro, yendo a bailar juntas y dejándome a solas con Jiro y Nozomi. El chico de cabellos rubios llevaba su tercera cerveza y lucía mucho más relajado que antes, desabotonándose la camisa y aflojando la corbata que llevaba ese día.

–Así que finalmente te unes a la fiesta –rió cantarinamente, sorprendiéndome de ello, era realmente extraño verle en esa actitud desenfadada.

–Ya era hora de que lo hicieras –se inclinó sobre la mesa el azabache.

–No es que no quisiera, la escuela me mantiene ocupada –di un trago a mi piña colada.

–¿Y aprovechando esta noche libre, bailarías conmigo? –me tendió la mano seductoramente.

–No soy buena bailarina.

–Yo te guío –volvió a intentarlo.

–Realmente no tengo ganas…

–Jajajaja –la risa de Nozomi no se hizo esperar–. Haruhi, eres la primer chica que lo rechaza, jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para ver eso.

Jiro torció la boca molesto ante mi sutil rechazo, aunque lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de bailar con él ni con nadie más. Justo en ese momento Nakao regresó acalorada y completamente sola, pues su amiga se había topado con su ex-novio y decidió no interrumpir lo que podría ser su reconciliación. Sin rendir explicación ni pedir permiso Jiro le tomó de la mano y arrastró consigo a la pista de baile, ante una mirada contrariada de la pelirroja, la cual no estaba acostumbrada a que él le prestase demasiada atención si no era para discutir.

–Él jamás cambiará… –murmuró mi acompañante.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le miré.

–No está acostumbrado a que le digan que "No", Haruhi. Si no ha intentado nada con Nakao es porque sabe que todo sería muy simple, por eso mismo después de tu rechazo se ha marchado con ella y dudo mucho que regresen en un tiempo…

Así que Jiro sabía de los sentimientos de la chica… aunque tampoco es que ella los escondiera muy bien. Pese a que Nozomi era más abierto y petulante cuando tomaba en esta ocasión se comportó para no dejarme sola, después de todo era mi primera vez en un sitio como ése. Calculé que las doce de la noche era una buena hora para retirarme a pesar de que Nakao insistía en que les acompañase un poco más, el rubio se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento, por lo cual agradecí su ofrecimiento; me despedí de mis otros compañeros mas el azabache sólo bufó ante ello, al parecer todavía no me perdonaba mi rechazo.

Nozomi me dio mi abrigo café y salimos del sitio, fuera estaba fresco y la luna continuaba brillando en lo alto como la noche pasada, una suave brisa me pegó en el rostro, refrescándome. Caminamos tranquilamente platicando un poco del trabajo y nuestras carreras, nunca había tenido una plática tan larga con el chico, sorprendiéndome de los cambios que producía el alcohol en él, a pesar de eso sabía cuánto era lo que podía soportar, por lo cual nunca se emborrachaba. Faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a mi departamento cuando tuve que sentarme en la parada del autobús cercana, pues al parecer mi sistema no toleraba tan bien los tragos degustados.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado el cocinero.

–Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

–¿Quieres un poca de agua? Acabamos de pasar una tienda, iré por ella.

No pude decirle nada pues salió corriendo dejándome allí. A pesar de que no había tomado mucho mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Coloqué las manos en el asiento intentando ubicarme con las mismas para evitar caerme de allí mismo. No sé por qué en ese momento volteé a mi derecha, topándome con un hombre que avanzaba con paso decidido hacia mí. Quise llamar a Nozomi pero mi boca estaba seca, intenté pararme pero sólo me tambaleé, dejando en claro mi estado al desconocido.

–¡Qué linda niña! –le oí decir– ¿No es un poco tarde para que andes sola a estas horas?

–Váyase –le dije lo más segura que pude.

–Qué filosa gatita –me miró de arriba a abajo, causando un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

–Mi novia le ha dicho que se fuera.

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, el dueño de la misma salió detrás de mí, interponiéndose entre el sujeto y yo. Hikaru sonaba enfadado, quizá su molestia todavía no había desaparecido y veía una buena oportunidad para dejar salir un poco de estrés. Yo sentí que las imágenes giraban más rápido y pronto las voces se distorcionaron… mi bebida no podía hacerme eso, ahora me quedaba claro que alguien había puesto algo en la misma. Vagamente recordé a ese hombre mirándome desde la barra unos minutos atrás y entonces até cabos.

–¿Estás bien?

Vi el rostro de Hikaru muy cerca del mío, el chico palmeó suavemente mi rostro tratando de ubicarme, pero lo cierto era que mi cabeza estaba más revuelta a cada instante que pasaba, no podía pensar correctamente, no creía poder sostenerme por mucho tiempo, hubiera caído de no ser porque él me tomó de la cintura.

–¡Joder, si no sabes tomar entonces no lo hagas! –me riñó– Vamos, te llevo al departamento.

Lo último que recuerdo era que él me conducía por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ya sea con una felicitación, una sugerencia, duda o crítica constructiva. Ahora sí, el aviso importante.**

**En esta ocasión les traigo una propuesta interesante, espero sea de su agrado. Estoy ****buscando un nuevo personaje para el fic "El lado oscuro de la luna", tengo unas ideas en mente, pero he decidido volver a abrir el registro tal y como ocurrió con "La novia del anfitrión", resultando elegido el personaje "Tsugumi" de Sarii.**

**Así, todo el que lo desee puede enviarme información para la creación de este personaje tomando en cuenta los siguientes aspectos:**

**1) El personaje que busco es femenino**

**2) La edad del mismo debe ser entre 17 y 19 años**

**3) El físico, nombre y status social no importa, descríbanlo como más les guste**

**4) Debe llevarse muy bien con Hikaru, pueden desarrollar la historia de cómo se conocieron, recuerden que en este fic el chico no es rico, así que tómenlo en cuenta**

**Pueden mandar la información de su personaje y un breve resumen del mismo en un correo a mi e-mail (la dirección está dada en mi perfil de FanFiction); un Mensaje privado al facebook "Uyulala Oráculo del Sur" (si no me tienen, agréguenme) con el archivo adjunto; un review en "El lado oscuro de la luna" o un Mensaje Privado a mi cuenta de FF.**

**Seleccionaré los 3 que más se adecuen a lo que tengo en mente para el desarrollo de la historia (la cual es un secreto) y haré un fanart de los mismos de acuerdo a las descripciones proporcionadas, posteriormente subiré la imagen con una breve reseña de cada uno de ellos y ustedes votarán por sus favoritos. El participante que resulte ganador entrará en mi fic como personaje y tendrá un papel vital en el mismo.**

**Premios: se premiará al primer lugar con una camiseta con la leyenda "Yo amo el anime", un cromo de Ouran High School y un fanart representativo del fic, así como un breve resumen del avance de la historia. Todo será enviado por correo postal al ganador sin ningún cargo, yo pagaré todo.**

**Fechas: la presente invitación abre hoy, se cierran las inscripciones el 31 de julio. Las imágenes a votar serán subidas a más tardar el 5 de agosto, se tomará en cuenta la ORIGINALIDAD del personaje para dicha selección. Los tres participantes finales pueden pedir a sus amigos que voten por ellos con un simple "Me gusta". Las votaciones se cierran el 10 de agosto y el 11 se da a conocer al ganador.**

**Espero les agrade esta propuesta. ¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Desconocemos mucho de esa cara

**Lamento mucho el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, la verdad es que tenía las ideas pero no sabía cómo unirlas y esto fue lo que salió. Todavía dudo mucho de algunas cosillas, así que las revisaré un poco más en estos días. Espero aclarar algunas dudas o irregularidades del capítulo anterior, intento que no se vea todo demasiado forzado, pero no estoy muy segura de ello.**

**Gracias a ti que te tomas el tiempo de leerme.**

* * *

–¿Qué pasó?

–La encontré tomada en las calles.

–¿Tomada? La señorita Fujioka no se me figura ese tipo de chicas.

–Pues te engañó perfectamente.

–Espera…

–¿Qué?

–…Acuéstala.

Vagamente escucho la voz de Kyouya llamarme desde lo más profundo de mi cabeza, las palabras me resultan enredosas, apenas logro entender algunas partes de la conversación que sostiene con Hikaru. Me siento confundida, mis pensamientos se enredan unos con otros y mi cuerpo se siente desconectado de la realidad, algunas manchas borrosas me indican que estoy nuevamente en el apartamento con los chicos, los cuales me miran con detenimiento lo que me parece un par de minutos.

Lo siguiente que veo es una luz brillante y los sonidos ahora ya no son entendibles, incluso me encuentro incapaz de decir algo. Lentamente cierro los ojos sabiendo que no puedo resistirme a la droga, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que sus efectos se pasen, sólo ruego que Kyouya no crea soy ese tipo de chica, odiaría perder el departamento por este error.

Cuando finalmente abro los ojos debo cerrarlos con rapidez, la luz del día me da de lleno, confundiéndome un poco. Me enderezo torpemente para darme cuenta que estoy recostada en mi cama, aunque no recuerdo haber llegado hasta ella, fijo la mirada en el piso intentando ubicarme y recordar qué fue exactamente lo que pasara la noche anterior.

Había ido con mis compañeros del trabajo a un antro de moda donde pedí una bebida ligera considerando que no tomo mucho. Platiqué con Nozomi hasta la media noche cuando él se ofreció acompañarme a mi casa, caminamos tranquilamente hasta la parada del autobús cercana donde me sentí mal y él fue a buscar una botella de agua. Luego aparecieron ese sujeto y Hikaru… de allí todo es difuso, tengo algunas voces e imágenes en mi cabeza, pero se confunden de tal manera que ya no sé exactamente qué sucedió.

Escucho un zumbido molesto que identifico como mi tono de llamada, no distingo de dónde proviene por lo cual no logro contestar a tiempo. Finalmente en una silla a un lado de la cama encuentro mi bolso, corriendo a verificar que todas mis cosas sigan allí. Respiro aliviada al ver el monedero, un paquete de Kleenex, un lapicero, una pequeña libreta y mi celular. Reviso el móvil notando que tengo más de diez llamadas perdidas de Nakao y dos de mi padre, el cual me marcó anoche y esta mañana, seguramente preocupado al ver que yo no llamé. Rápidamente le mando un mensaje avisando que me acosté temprano y que al tener el celular en vibrador no lo escuché. Lo que menos deseo es mortificarlo, no tiene por qué enterarse de esto.

Pasa un par de minutos antes de que me llegue un mensaje suyo donde me riñe suavemente por no tenerle consideración y luego pide me cuide. Respiro aliviada y por fin reviso lo que me importa. Nakao ha llamado toda la mañana, seguramente preocupada por no haberle contestado la primera vez, espero no crea me fui con Nozomi, después de todo es día laboral y…

Mierda.

Verifico con horror que pasan de las 10 am y mi horario de entrada era a las 8, seguramente Jiro estará molesto ante ello y pedirá mi cabeza, pues a pesar de su carácter despreocupado e intrépido él sabe que la diversión y el trabajo no se mezclan. Me paro de un brinco de la cama y busco algo de ropa en mi ropero dispuesta a llegar al Café así sea a medio día, noto el frío del suelo reparando que no tengo zapatos, seguramente los chicos me los quitaron la noche anterior. A la mitad de mi búsqueda la puerta se abre entrando por ella Kyouya.

–Veo que ya se siente mejor –dice seriamente.

–Es tarde –alcanzo a decir.

–Si le preocupa su trabajo, descuide, no tiene que ir.

–¿Acaso Jiro llamó? –me detengo lívida, no puedo perder mi empleo.

–No sé quién sea Jiro, pero ya Hikaru se ha encargado del día de hoy, ha ido al Café a avisar que no podía presentarse –me avisa.

–¿Cómo saben dónde trabajo?

–Su amiga llamó esta mañana cuando no respondió el móvil, al parecer éste es el número que dio como segundo contacto.

–En caso de una emergencia.

–La cual ya ha ocurrido –se acomoda los lentes–. Haruhi, no soy el tipo de persona que se equivoca tan fácilmente al juzgar al resto, por eso me resisto a creer que anoche fuese tan irresponsable como para…

–No lo hice –le interrumpo molesta–, no tomo, fumo o me drogo, alguien le puso algo a mi copa.

–Tuve ese presentimiento.

–Afortunadamente Hikaru estaba cerca, pero de ahora en adelante evitaré ir a ese tipo de sitios.

–¿Por qué no me dice qué pasó?

Me extrañó un poco que el azabache luciera ligeramente interesado en los sucesos acontecidos, quizá sólo quería verificar que escenas como ésa no se repitieran, yo misma no me sentiría cómoda con un compañero de piso adicto a las drogas e investigaría un poco más al respecto. Me senté en la cama y relaté todo lo que me acordaba desde que entré con Nakao al _Gato Negro_, Kyouya me miró con atención sin decir palabra hasta que terminé.

–¿Es todo? –preguntó cuando quedé callada.

–Ya le dije que de allí tengo recuerdos confusos.

–Falsamente se cree que las drogas hacen efecto de inmediato, algunas toman varios minutos antes de entrar en el torrente sanguíneo y alcanzar el sistema nervioso dependiendo el excipiente con el que son mezcladas –comenzó a explicarme como si me tratase de una niña pequeña–. Últimamente hay una droga de moda conocida como _Dama Blanca_, afecta la corteza frontal principalmente provocando un estado de estupor y relajación muscular. No tiene sabor, por lo cual puede ser agregada en las bebidas sin que se note, su aroma es muy leve, dificultando su detección aun por los mejores perros entrenados. Sin embargo, es fácil propasarse con su uso, por lo cual muchos chicos terminan en el hospital.

–Imagino que debe saber de ello por su padre –me atreví a aventurar.

–Es sólo conocimiento básico –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia–. Por sus pupilas dilatadas y letargo sospecho que anoche ingirió una dosis leve pero lo suficientemente poderosa para marearla unas horas. Si a ello agregamos el alcohol como catalizador y el cambio de temperatura del antro con el frío de la madrugada, el efecto se aceleró apenas salió.

–Algo así sospeché –contesté.

–Haruhi, ¿no se le hizo raro que su amigo le dejase en su estado por ir a comprarle una botella de agua a un par de cuadras? –me miró con detenimiento.

–Nozomi no es la persona con más sentido común y también había bebido.

–Exacto, él podría reconocer los efectos del alcohol en usted, debió sospechar que algo pasaba y pedir ayuda… a menos de que eso quisiera.

–¿Qué trata de decir?

–Sospecho que fue su amigo quien le puso la droga a su bebida mientras iba al baño, aprovechando de seguro un momento de distracción de sus acompañantes, o bien ellos estaban enterados de su plan.

–No podrían; Nakao no es ese tipo de chicas, Jiro jamás lo permitiría y no imagino a Nozomi recurriendo a ello.

–Nadie dejaría a una chica sola a la mitad de la noche y menos en el estado en que te encontrabas, él sabía que los seguían porque a eso se dedica: a conseguir chicas –me dijo seriamente.

Quedé muda. Todas las cosas que dijera parecían cobrar sentido para mí poco a poco aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía aceptar que el chico con el cual conviviera por meses fuera ese tipo de persona. Era cierto que no teníamos un trato cercano, ¿pero podía realmente haber intentado lastimarme? Y Jiro, ¿estaba enterado? Sabía que eran muy cercanos, el azabache tenía que desconfiar de él o haberle visto hacer algo sospechoso en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, de no ser así no quería imaginarme qué tipo de persona era para manipular tan fácilmente al que decía ser su mejor amigo. El teléfono volvió a sonar en ese momento y como aún lo tuviera entre mis manos lo contesté de inmediato, escuché la voz angustiada de Nakao al otro lado de la línea.

–_¡Haruhi!_ –gritó tan fuerte que casi revienta mi oído– _¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?_

–Hola Nakao, estoy bien.

Kyouya aprovechó ese momento para salir del cuarto, dejándome con algunas preguntas todavía rondando en la cabeza.

–_¡Menos mal! _–escuché suspiraba aliviada– _Te he llamado toda la mañana desde que ese guapo azabache se fuera, me quedé muy preocupada._

–¿Ehhh? ¿Hikaru? –pregunté confundida.

–_Oh, ¿así se llama? No pude oír su nombre, muy temprano llegó molesto pidiendo hablar con nuestro Jefe, Jiro se hizo cargo de todo… Haruhi, te debo una disculpa, no sabía que Nozomi era ese tipo de persona, lo juro, de ser así jamás lo hubiera invitado y menos te hubiese dejado ir con él._

–No hay problema, en serio.

–_De cualquier modo, Jiro ya lo despidió, así que no debes preocuparte cuando regreses a trabajar, él también está muy apenado contigo; no podíamos hacernos cargo del Café nosotros solos, así que nos ha dado el día libre, procura descansar un poco. Comprenderé si no deseas regresar a trabajar con nosotros, pero realmente quiero que sepas que Jiro y yo no sabíamos nada._

–Unnn… –asentí.

–_Sé que tal vez no me creas y no te culpo de ello, ¿pero podríamos vernos mañana? Incluso si renuncias, me gustaría disculparme apropiadamente._

–Sí, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

–_Hasta luego, Haruhi._

Colgué sintiéndome un poco mal, ¿podía creer en las palabras de Nakao? No lo sabía, ni siquiera concebía el hecho de abandonar el Café. Me dejé caer en la cama sin saber qué hacer, lo único cierto era que Kyouya y Hikaru me había ayudado la noche anterior aun sin conocernos realmente. Me paré como impulsada como un resorte, tenía que agradecerles cuanto antes; salí del cuarto decidida a buscarles, mas solo encontré al de lentes en la sala tomando una taza de café negro mientras leía el periódico.

–¿Senpai? –lo llamé.

Kyouya clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí, interrogándome con sólo una mirada, yo agaché la cabeza y reverencié.

**EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA**

Toda la tarde del sábado pensé si debía continuar trabajando en el mismo Café o buscar otro empleo. Kyouya me había informado que pasarían unas horas más antes de que la droga se eliminase totalmente de mi sistema y que debía estar bajo vigilancia ante el riesgo de que mi cuerpo entrase en lo que muchos llamaban "período de abstinencia"; incluso si sólo la probaba una vez se corría el riesgo de sentir que dependía de ella, por lo cual se ofreció en observarme, comenzando a anotar lo que él consideraba importante como el número de veces en que iba al baño o cuánto líquido tomaba, incluso registró mis estados de ánimo y preguntó si me sentía desorientada. Supuse que haría un informe con los datos que recabara, pero realmente no me importaba.

Intenté repasar un poco los últimos artículos que habíamos visto en clases, mas no pude concentrarme por mucho tiempo; prendí la televisión pero no encontré nada interesante en la misma además de una película de Hayao Miyasaki que viera con mi madre cuando era más pequeña. Me decidí por ésta y preparé un bol de palomitas para disfrutarla, ofreciéndole al de lentes, pero él rechazó la propuesta.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, me entretuve resolviendo algunos crucigramas del periódico y revistas viejas, lavando ropa e incluso reacomodando los muebles de la sala a pesar de que eran bastante pesados. A la media noche yo todavía conservaba energía mientras que el de lentes llevaba rato bostezando y frotándose los ojos debido al cansancio, esto era lógico sabiendo cómo se exigía el resto de la semana.

–Es todo, me voy a dormir –dijo, parándose de su asiento y caminando rumbo a su cuarto.

–De acuerdo, senpai, yo aún no tengo sueño, así que me quedaré un rato.

–Es probable que sea un efecto secundario, algunas drogas alteran el ciclo circadiano –me avisó antes de abrir la puerta–. Se pasará en un par de horas, o al menos eso espero.

–Buenas noches –le despedí.

Rebusqué en la televisión, pero a esas horas sólo había películas porno y canales de compra por teléfono, por lo cual la apagué y encendí mi laptop para distraerme. Apenas tenía un par de amigos conectados, lo cual era entendible pues la mayoría reponía las horas de sueño o salía a divertirse. Busqué algunos videos en Internet e incluso adelanté mi tarea, pero me sentía demasiado ansiosa como para estar sentada frente a la portátil leyendo las leyes penales. Mientras esperaba la descarga de algunos libros que necesitaría a lo largo del semestre decidí salir a la pequeña azotea del departamento para relajarme un poco.

La noche era igual de fresca a la anterior, me senté en una de las pequeñas bancas que allí había y contemplé el ir y venir de la gente que a esas horas todavía transitaban las calles. El ruido de los coches y el paso constante de los pequeños puntos bajo mis pies me calmó un poco, admiré las plantas que adornaban el pequeño jardín que teníamos, todas eran alegres y de suave fragancia, algunas abrirían pronto y sería un espectáculo bello de ver. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron en ese momento a mi madre, me pregunté si verdaderamente ella me veía desde el cielo, nunca he creído en ese tipo de cosas, considero que son un bonito cuento para los niños pero alejadas de toda realidad… sin embargo, si verdaderamente ella vela por mí desde allá arriba quiero creer que fue la que me envió a Hikaru la noche anterior.

Lentamente el sueño comenzó a invadirme, parándome de allí antes de agarrar un resfrío. Cerré los archivos de la computadora y la apagué antes de ir a mi recámara, me cambié dispuesta a descansar de la agitación del día consultando la hora en el reloj a un lado de mi cama. Eran las 2:38 am y el azabache todavía no regresaba, me pregunté si acaso estaría en otra fiesta como ayer o si por el contrario había ido a visitar a su familia. Poco después me dormí.

**EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA**

–Ha-Haruhi…

Nakao me miró con tristeza. Sabía que tenía remordimiento, pues ella había insistido mucho en que los acompañase hasta que finalmente lograra ceder. Al parecer no sabía la forma correcta de iniciar una conversación después de enterarse del incidente, pues le vi desviar la mirada nerviosa al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

–Está bien, en serio –intenté tranquilizarla–. No me ha pasado nada.

–¡Pero pudo ser! –volteó a verme– Te puse en peligro irresponsablemente.

–No podías saberlo, Nozomi nos engañó a todos –fui a mi casillero por mi uniforme.

–Yo tenía que haberme asegurado de que llegases a salvo a casa, en lugar de ello me fui con Jiro… cuando pienso en lo irresponsable que fui, yo…

–Tranquila –me encogí de hombros.

–¿Eso significa que te quedas en el Café? –preguntó al verme colocar el uniforme.

–No veo por qué tenga que dejarlo –contesté con simpleza.

La chica se arrojó a mí, abrazándome con fuerzas mientras festejaba la decisión tomada. Escuchamos un suave carraspeo detrás de nosotras, girándonos y topándonos con Jiro, el azabache tenía el labio partido y parecía mortificado al verme.

–Haruhi, me alegra verte. Temía no quisieras regresar luego del… incidente –tanteó el terreno que se le presentaba–. Me siento profundamente apenado contigo, realmente no tenía idea de las intenciones de Nozomi, como tu Jefe estás bajo mi responsabilidad, fui muy descuidado al exponerte de esa manera, lo siento mucho.

El chico reverenció profundamente mostrando su arrepentimiento. A pesar de las costumbres japonesas no me sentía cómoda al verlo pedir perdón de esa manera, era demasiado irreal que el adolescente juguetón e irresponsable que acostumbraba ver cada tarde ahora mismo estuviese con la mirada gacha y las manos a los costados mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Le pedí se enderezara, obedeciéndome mansamente pero sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos, Nakao creyó prudente dejarnos hablar a solas, por lo cual salió prontamente.

–Realmente no quiero hablar del tema, para mí está olvidado –le avisé–, lo único que necesito es regresar al trabajo y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Eso no puede ser, lo sabes bien. Ayer quise denunciar a Nozomi por venta de estupefacientes, pero no tengo pruebas para ello… comprenderé si tú también deseas ir a la comisaría.

–Fui hace un par de horas, no podía dejar las cosas así; si bien a mí no me pasó nada grave no podemos asegurar que no intentará lo mismo con otra chica.

–Entiendo… Cambiando de tema, me preguntaba si todavía querrías trabajar para mí.

–Si me lo permites…

–Por supuesto. Sin embargo, existe un ligero inconveniente… Comprenderás que no he podido conseguir un cocinero en unas cuantas horas –me miró seriamente–, pensaba cerrar un par de días mientras alguien más se presenta a solicitar el puesto, pero en esta temporada no podemos perder clientes, por eso me preguntaba si tú podrías reemplazar a Nozomi en la cocina.

Ahora que el rubio había sido despedido y denunciado a la policía no teníamos nadie a cargo de la comida, Nakao no era buena cocinando y lo cierto es que no me imaginaba a Jiro preparando las diversas recetas de nuestro Menú, el cual contenía muchos dulces. Era perfectamente entendible su postura ante la situación.

–¿Qué dices, Haruhi? –esperó por mi respuesta.

**EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA**

–¡Dos _banana cream pie_ para la mesa seis!

–Un _cream bruleé_ y un _frapé de_ _amaretto_ para la mesa tres.

–Una tarta de almendras y dos _capuccino_ para la mesa ocho.

Los pedidos comenzaron a inundarme, siempre me había agradado ver la cantidad de clientes que entraba por la puerta porque me hacía sentir orgullosa de nuestro servicio y la calidad de nuestra comida, pero sólo ahora comprendía que las cosas eran muy diferentes en la cocina, Nozomi debía ser muy rápido para realizarlos perfectamente en sólo minutos. Yo solía cocinar por gusto y siempre me tomaba el tiempo necesario en ello, tampoco me importaba mucho cómo luciera lo que preparase pues sabía que nadie más lo vería pero en ese momento quería que todo fuese intachable.

–¡Más rápido, Haruhi! –Jiro entró para recoger su _parfait_ de fresas, notando que todavía estaba decorándolo.

–Hago lo que puedo, son muchos clientes.

–Es porque somos el número uno en Tokio –me avisó, saliendo de allí con el postre terminado.

Suspiré ante ello, no podía bajar la guardia, tenía que estar a la altura del Café y demostrar que aun sin Nozomi nosotros éramos los mejores. Estaba decorando una tarta de almendras cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¡Kyaaa! ¡Haruhi! –Nakao entró dando un pequeño brinco de felicidad– ¡Le va a pedir matrimonio!

No era extraño que algunos de nuestros clientes hicieran una propuesta así en nuestro pequeño Café, lo cierto es que los postres eran hermosos y sabían bien, además de que muchas parejas habían tenido su primer cita aquí, por lo cual el sitio les era idóneo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se me encargaba preparar el dulce más importante, quizás, en la vida de una mujer. El novio había elegido nuestro _panna cotta_ al caramelo, uno de nuestros platillos más pedidos y tal vez el que compartieran en su primera cita. Mi compañera me dio el hermoso anillo que debía colocar en el plato junto con la leyenda _E + T_ escrita con caramelo derretido a un lado. Me esforcé, quería que fuera perfecto, por lo que di lo mejor de mí. Acomodé la copa justo en el centro antes de colocar el postre con cuidado y adornarlo con unas figuras sencillas, a un costado dejé el anillo junto con hermosas letras garigoleadas.

Nakao se marchó poco después con el _panna cotta_ y una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro debido a la gran sorpresa que se llevaría la novia, tuve el impulso de salir de la cocina y ver la reacción que provocaría mi postre, quería saber si acaso lo alabaría o terminaría odiándolo. Sin embargo, tenía que ser profesional, aún había más órdenes esperando. Tal vez Jiro se dio cuenta de eso, pues estuvo en la puerta unos minutos, luego de lo cual sonrió y volteó a verme.

–Ha dicho que sí –me comunicó–, estoy seguro de que le ha encantado.

Mi pecho se infló de orgullo, sentía que había hecho las cosas bien y que por el momento podía cubrir el puesto del cocinero. Nakao regresó un poco después mientras me comentaba todos los detalles de la propuesta, a lo que el azabache contestó golpeándola en la cabeza con el Menú mientras le pedía volviera a su puesto.

Reí ante esa escena, sin importar la mala experiencia pasada me daba cuenta de cuánto había llegado a apreciarlos, incluso sus pequeñas peleas me parecían algo cotidiano y perfectamente normal. No podía simplemente irme del Café, ya no se trataba solamente del lugar de trabajo, era también el sitio donde me esperaban mis amigos.

Las horas pasaron relativamente rápido, la cocina era un sitio más absorbente debido a que me hallaba sola, suspiré rendida cuando Jiro salió con el último pedido y Nakao entraba a paso forzado mientras rebuscaba en la heladera las sobras del día de hoy.

–Vas a engordar –le hice burla, sabiendo lo adicta que era a los dulces.

–¡Qué mala eres, Haruhi! –se quejó como niña pequeña tras encontrar un poco de helado– El Jefe nos deja llevarnos los sobrantes, ¿cómo podría rechazar esa propuesta?

–Terminaré pensando que es el único motivo por el que trabajas aquí –me burlé mientras empezaba a recoger los utensilios utilizados.

–Las propinas son buenas –alzó el pulgar derecho.

–En eso concuerdo contigo, pero los cocineros no reciben ninguna, espero Jiro pueda conseguir otro empleado en poco tiempo.

–Sigo sin creer que Nozomi fuera capaz de ello –Nakao quedó pensativa–, cuando recuerdo el tiempo que convivimos…

–Al parecer es cierto el dicho de que las apariencias engañan.

–El más afectado es Jiro –la pelirroja se asomó por la puerta, espiando al azabache, el cual todavía atendía a la última pareja del Café–, fueron compañeros desde la preparatoria, no ha de ser fácil para él. Haruhi, no digas que yo te dije, pero… incluso llegaron a los golpes.

–¿Ehhh? –la miré sorprendida.

–Cuando Hikaru contó todo lo que había pasado el Jefe no quiso creerle, justo en ese momento llegó Nozomi y tu amigo lo confrontó, no pudo negarlo al verlo tan enfadado. Las cosas se complicaron al punto de que Jiro tuvo que intervenir… salieron molestos del Café, cuando regresó tenía el labio partido y la ropa desarreglada, me dijo que Nozomi no volvería y que tampoco deseaba saber nada de él.

–¿Y Hikaru? –pregunté confundida.

–Él se marchó un poco antes, estaba muy molesto.

No había visto al chico desde la noche del viernes, tampoco se había aparecido en el apartamento ni Kyouya sabía dónde podía encontrarse. Toda la madrugada había estado pensando que un simple _gracias_ era suficiente, mas ahora ello me parecía insuficiente, pero ¿qué podía hacer para mostrar mi gratitud hacia Hikaru? No nos conocíamos realmente y dudaba que le simpatizara, simplemente había hecho lo que cualquiera en esa situación.

–¿Todavía queda pastel de chocolate? –pregunté a la pelirroja.

Ante el asentimiento de mi amiga elegí la rebanada más grande y con más betún encima, metiéndola en una de las pequeñas cajas del Café y ésta en una bolsa. Sabía que no era mi mejor idea, pero no conocía a nadie que odiase el chocolate, por lo que esperaba Hikaru lo aceptara. Terminé de recoger y me despedí de mis compañeros iniciando el recorrido de vuelta a casa. Llegué al apartamento en pocos minutos cuestionándome continuamente la forma correcta de entregarle el pequeño presente. Me detuve frente a su puerta sin saber si tocar o no, decidiéndome a hacerlo.

No tuve respuesta, por lo que me extrañé, ¿dónde podía encontrarse? Hikaru no era el chico más sociable que conocía y francamente no me lo imaginaba yendo a casa de unos amigos, pues era aún muy temprano para ir a los antros o sitios de moda. Quizás estaba dormido, por lo cual me atreví a abrir la puerta con suavidad, algo que yo nunca haría y que incluso el día de hoy me arrepiento de haber hecho.

Su habitación era del mismo tamaño que la mía, incluso los muebles lucían iguales, aunque algunos detalles fueran diferentes. En las paredes tenía unos bocetos de crisantemos, así como en el pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana. En el buró a un lado de la cama habían muchos marcos con fotos, sin saber exactamente por qué me acerqué un poco. Todas ellas eran de las mismas personas. Hikaru y un chico idéntico a él salían retratados en varios lugares, la mayor parte de las veces abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara o mostrando la V de la Victoria, algunas otras con los pulgares alzados. Me pareció un poco extraño verle tan alegre y sociable, pareciera una persona totalmente diferente. Además, en todas las fotografías tenía el cabello de un peculiar tono anaranjado, así como el chico con el cual se encontraba, por lo cual era obvio que ahora se lo teñía.

Recordé la primera vez que había visitado el apartamento, en ese entonces su cabello era del mismo color que en las fotos, ¿por qué lo habría cambiado? Tal vez estaba sobre exagerando y era un simple capricho de su parte, Mei probablemente me diría que seguía la moda del momento o algo por el estilo, pero algo en mí decía que no se trataba de eso. Tomé uno de los marcos cuya foto había sido fechada y tenía algo escrito con marcador negro.

_9 de junio. ¡Qué gran cumpleaños!_

Los jóvenes tenían gorros de fiesta y la cara llena de merengue, sonriendo abrazados a la cámara. El hermano de mi compañero se recargaba en su hombro derecho y éste parecía disfrutar mucho de la celebración que lograba apreciarse detrás de ellos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me giré sorprendida como si me hubiesen descubierto violando una de las Leyes más importantes de Japón, el marco escapó de mis manos por la sorpresa, dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra del sitio. Hikaru lucía molesto con mi presencia, pero lo que llamó mi atención inmediata fueron las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su rostro lucía cansado a pesar de que eran apenas las 4 de la tarde, por lo cual no podía deberse a la resaca de un par de días atrás.

–Lo siento, te estaba buscando y…

–¿Y te pareció bien entrar en mi cuarto sin mi permiso? –se enfadó, apresurándose a recoger la foto que había soltado.

–No ha sido mi intención, te traía un presente a modo de agradecimiento por el otro día, es pastel –traté de justificarme.

Hikaru suspiró, contempló la fotografía en sus manos como si le pesase su propia existencia, luego acomodó el marco en su sitio correspondiente y dio media vuelta, buscando en su armario una toalla y ropa limpia. Sólo entonces noté que llevaba puestos la misma camiseta y pantalón del viernes, extrañándome de ello. No era probable que hubiera asistido a una fiesta y despertado en la casa de un amigo y tampoco parecía el tipo de chico descuidado con su aspecto.

–Déjalo en el refrigerador –me avisó con seriedad.

–¿Estás bien? Luces un poco cansado.

Mentira, se notaba que apenas se podía mantener en pie, todo su cuerpo parecía que colapsaría de un momento a otro, necesitaba descansar por al menos ocho horas para recuperarse y quizá una sopa caliente que le ayudase a recobrar fuerzas.

–Sí, sí –me dijo–, nada que una ducha y unos minutos de descanso no solucionen.

–Pero…

No me dejó continuar, entrando en el baño conjunto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Decidí hacerle caso y guardar el pastel en el refrigerador, pero en vez de retirarme a mi cuarto me puse a ordenar un poco el desorden que había en el suyo, recogiendo las hojas de cuadernos sueltas que se hallaban regadas en el piso, la cama y otros sitios impensados. La ropa no era problema, pues se encontraba perfectamente acomodada en su armario por prenda y color, así como la estación en la cual nos encontráramos, ese chico se preocupaba más por su apariencia que yo. Estaba terminando de levantar algunas carpetas, lapiceros y pinceles cuando el azabache entró en la habitación.

–¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó sin ánimos de discutir.

–Es obvio, ¿no? –me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Como sea… –suspiró.

Reparó entonces en los pequeños cambios que había realizado, no sé si no le importó en demasía o si estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera molestarse en reclamarme, lo único cierto es que se acostó en la cama inmediatamente con el cabello todavía húmedo y sin calcetines ni zapatos.

–¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma? –se burló abiertamente.

–¿Y qué si lo hago? –contesté a mi vez mientras terminaba de acomodar lo que aún tenía entre mis manos.

–Haz lo que quieras… –murmuró.

No tardé más de 10 minutos en recoger lo que aún quedaba, que eran esencialmente algunos artículos escolares; debajo de unos libros logré hallar su portátil, colocándola con los artículos en el escritorio de madera. Cerré las cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol molestase al chico y luego salí de allí dispuesta a dejarle descansar. Cuando lo hice supe que dormía profundamente, cerrando con cuidado para no despertarle.

Encontré a Kyouya en el centro de la sala leyendo un libro de Economía y tomando una taza de café, extrañándose al verme salir del cuarto del centro. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de frío jugo de naranja, bebiéndolo con rapidez.

–Veo que ya se llevan mejor –dijo al aire.

–No realmente –me senté frente a él.

–Por algo se empieza.

–¿Y Tamaki? No lo he visto –reparé en la ausencia del rubio.

–Los fines de semana va a visitar a su familia –contestó sin despegar los ojos del ejemplar frente a él.

–¿Viven muy lejos? –inquirí.

–Al otro lado de Tokio, pero a él se le dificultaba trasladarse, así que decidió rentar –me avisó.

–¿Tú no visitas a la tuya? –me atreví a preguntar.

–Si algo pasara, mi hermana me llamaría, además no tengo tiempo para ello –dijo tajantemente.

–¿El hermano de Hikaru viene mucho?

–Estás muy curiosa hoy –volteó a verme.

Me encogí de hombros, realmente no tenía una respuesta a ello, pero lo cierto es que hasta cierto punto el misterio que rodeaba a los dos azabaches me intrigaba un poco. Además, Tamaki era el único con el cual podía tener una conversación decente y no lo había visto desde el viernes, era entendible que quisiera hablar con alguien.

–No sabía que tenía un hermano –me comunicó–. Hikaru no habla mucho de su vida, es puntual con la renta, no deja sus cosas tiradas por todo el apartamento ni pone música a alto volumen… en otras palabras: es un buen _roommate_.

–Dicho de otra forma, no sabes nada de él.

–No considero que conocer su vida privada sea vital para nuestra convivencia. Él no me molesta ni yo a él, fin de la discusión.

Hice un mohín. ¿A ese grado llegaba la estancia de Hikaru en el apartamento? No tenía un horario de llegada, no salía de su cuarto, nunca comía con los chicos ni avisaba dónde iría. No me considero una persona especialmente curiosa, pero debía admitir que ese chico era un enigma. Kyouya no parecía dispuesto a continuar con la charla, así que decidí volver a mi habitación.

No supe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, estaba repasando las leyes para la construcción que veríamos la siguiente semana cuando oí un ruido sordo proveniente del cuarto de Hikaru y luego una maldición salir del mismo, me paré angustiada al escucharle caminar de arriba a abajo y abrí la puerta en el mismo momento en que él salía de su recámara.

–¡¿Por qué desactivaste la alarma del reloj?! –me gritó furioso con un par de zapatos en la mano.

–Quería dejarte descansar.

–¡¿Y no pensaste que la puse por un motivo?!

–Es domingo, la mayoría de la gente descansa el fin de semana.

–¡Pues yo no! ¡Mierda, se me ha hecho tarde!

Salió corriendo de allí antes de jalar una chamarra de la entrada y colocarse los zapatos a medio camino. Negué con la cabeza, no pensaba haberle ocasionado un mal, iba a entrar nuevamente a mi cuarto cuando escuché música salir de su habitación, al asomarme noté que se había olvidado el celular en la cama, indudablemente con las prisas que llevaba. Segura de que terminaría arrepintiéndome de ello, lo tomé y salí en búsqueda del chico.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Reconozco que Hikaru tiene una personalidad diferente debido a un aspecto de su vida que todavía no pongo, tampoco crean que se enamorarán en el siguiente episodio, realmente me parece poco creíble que dos personas tengan sentimientos fuertes mutuamente cuando apenas se conocen, aunque habrá más acercamientos.**

**No se olviden de dejar un review :3**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
